Empire: Finale/Transcript
Part 5 Empire: Part 5 Encryption# 29-U8-Y7-90 Protocol: Charlie Consider fortifying '''Allied Troops' to prepare for N.O.S. attack'' Mission: Drive New Ozai Society Forces away from '''Ponyville' 'Active Mission - Oct 20, 2078' (The Cyber Ops and Power Rangers Megaforce arrive. Talon seems to be zoning out. Hendricks snaps his fingers at him.) '''Hendricks:' Hey. You still with us? Talon: Yeah. I just zoned out for a bit there. Hendricks: Not a bad idea. I think we just traded one bad situation for another. Troy: Ponyville's been targeted many times since the Empire risen up. We're trying to rebuild after the defeat of Atlas, but nothing seems to help that much. That's about to change. I can promise you. (The hero approach Lieutenant Khalil and Peridot.) Troy: Lieutenant Khalil? Khalil: We were told you were coming. And I'm glad you brought you team with you. Mich: We appreciate your help. (To Peridot) Even you, Peridot. Didn't know you defected. I've been gone a while. Peridot: I didn't have a choice. But this planet has many things that is worth protecting. Noah: Glad to hear that. Mich: And Khalil, it's good to see you again. Khalil: We'd hoped you'd bring reinforcements. Drones, robots, munitions... anything. Troy: Don't worry. My friends and I are more than happy to assist you. (The teams start to walk to the map room of the Castle of Friendship.) Talon: While I'm moving operations to Los Angeles, resources have been stretched thin in the wake of the intel leaks. But, The B Team should get an emergency message pretty soon. Hendricks: That's the polite way of saying shit's fucked up for everyone. You want help? Get in line. Khalil: We were lucky to get you message before the N.O.S. advance. I warn you, we may not be able to ensure the Princess' safety much longer. Talon: Don't worry. Like Troy said, he and his friends help. Also, The B Team should've gotten the memo by now. Khalil: Our men are ill-equiped to deal with Yellow Diamond's robots. Gia: What's your operational strength? Khalil: We have less than a thousand men, a dozen armored vehicles, and a squadron of VTOLs.... Essential supplies are low. Troy: '''How are you still holding on? '''Khalil: '''You can thank Albert Wesker. '''Hendricks: What?! Albert Wesker was a hypocritical egomaniac who thought he could make a better Multi-Universe by fucking everything up!!! Khalil: After the first demise of Princess Celestia, all Winslow Accord Nations and Universes had to abide by the Allies Drone Defense Act. Directed Energy Air Defense Systems must protect all major military, civilian, and industrial targets in allied universes. The D.E.A.D.S. are the only reason we are still here. Hendricks: Maybe so, but I wouldn't thank Wesker. He was a prick who got what he deserved. (The heroes enter the map room and meet with Twilight.) Kane: Princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm Agent Rachel Kane. We'd like to thank you for your courage and cooperation. Twilight: I'd like to thank YOU for warning us about the incoming attack. The B Team says they're on their way. Troy: That's good. (An explosion is heard outside.) Hendricks: Sounds like the N.O.S. is here! Let's take it to 'em! (Outside, a number of N.O.S. members raid the city. Sharkface arrives.) Sharkface: It's time to end this! (The heroes all arrive.) Troy: We'll buy you guys some time until the B Team gets here! Mich: Good luck, Troy! Troy: It's Morphin' Time!! (The Rangers get out their Morphers and cards.) Megaforce Rangers: '''GO GO MEGAFORCE! (They begin to morph.) '''Troy: Megaforce Red! Noah: Megaforce Blue! Jake: Megaforce Black! Emma: Megaforce Pink! Gia: Megaforce Yellow! (The Rangers combat the N.O.S. forces while Hendricks and Talon go after Sharkface.) Sharkface: If you're looking for a fight, then c'mon!! I'm ready to end this!!! Hendricks: Be careful what you wish for!! (Mich and Cal fall back to the Castle and lock it down.) Mich: My Princess of the Night, where are you? Luna: I am on my way! (Meanwhile, Hendricks and Talon are thrown to a wall. They get up.) Hendricks: Now you really pissed me off!! Talon: We'll take you down by any means if that's what it takes!! Sharkface: But you know that'll get you sent to Tartarus like me!! Talon: Not unless if we have to protect the citizens of Equestria and the Multi-Universe!!! (The duo continue to combat Sharkface. Skipper radios in.) Skipper: David, Jacob, how are you holding up? Hendricks: Not a good time right now, Skipper! Skipper: (looks at the DNI feed) Yeah, I can see that. Should we move our LZ? (Hendricks looks at the newly installed Talon L-Train.) Hendricks: No. We'll come to you. Wait for us there. Skipper: On it. Hendricks: Get your boosters ready, Talon! Talon: We're gonna jump all the way to the LZ that's like... A MILE AWAY!! (Hendricks sees the train.) Hendricks: Nope. Just to that train. Talon: Oh. Thank Celestia she let me install public transportation here. (The duo jump onto the train. Sharkface grapples on and enters the train with them.) Sharkface: Time to die!! (Sharkface uses his wrist flame throwers, but the force of the moving train causes the fire to hit Sharkface instead.) Hendricks: You sure you wanna do that again? (Hendricks and Talon break all the windows on the train. They continue to combat until the reach the LZ.) Talon: Right... about.... (Sees Bender, Skipper, Gideon, Jorgen and their VTOL.) NOW!!!! (Hendricks kicks Sharkface out of the train. The duo then jumps out to the surface. Jorgen and Gideon run up to them.) Talon: (To Sharkface) Face it, it's over. You lose. Sharkface: Over? No. No. You may burn me, break me, burry me alive. (Takes off helmet) As long as I'm still breathing, I will never stop hunting you down. As long as I'm still alive, you're all as good as DEAD!! (Jorgen uses his wand and obliterates Sharkface.) Talon: Welp, I don't think he'll be getting back up from that one. Hendricks: Neither do I. Gideon: You good, mate? Talon: Thanks to you guys. Jorgen: The others need our help! (Princess Luna arrives.) Luna: And so do the Power Rangers. Let's move. (The Power Rangers are still combating the New Ozai Society and Kemurikage. They see Princess Luna, the other members of the Resistance, The B Team, and some members of the Crystal Empire's Rebellion, as well as Sunset Shimmer and Epsilon.) Epsilon: Miss us?! Gia: Sure did! Troy: Time to finish this!! Megaforce Rangers: Earth's Defenders Never Surrender!! (All of the heroes arrive to push back the New Ozai Society.) NOS Member: We need to fall back, now!!! (All of the NOS are driven out of Ponyville. Everyone cheers. In Yellow Diamond's control room...) Yellow Diamond: No! (To her Pearl) Pearl? YD Pearl: Yes, My Diamond? Yellow Diamond: Keep an eye on this place while I'm gone. I have some business to take care of in Ponyville. (Back in Ponyville...) Khalil: I can't believe they actually did it. Twilight: Never doubted them for a second. Spike: I wonder if General Leia's watching this. (Leia appears behind Spike.) Spike: Oh. Leia. Kane: (Comms) I can't believe this. We're picking up a Slipspace Rupture. A ship is already on its way here! Mich: Wow. Already? Cal: I wonder if it's Infinity? (However, much to everyone's shock, Yellow Diamond teleports in.) Yellow Diamond: I hope you're all happy for ruining my plans!! Part 6 Empire: Part 6 (Everyone is in disbelief.) Mich: Is that... Heavy: Da! Hendricks: Yellow Diamond. Princess Luna: I am sorry, Yellow Diamond. But what is thy reason for inviting yourself into Equestria?! Yellow Diamond: You may have won this battle, but the New Multi-Universal War has only begun! (Yellow Diamond captures Talon.) Talon: WHAT THE FUCK?!!!! Yellow Diamond: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!! Troy: We need to keep Yellow Diamond from leaving with David! (Everyone charges at Yellow Diamond, but she teleports out.) Mich: No. Gideon: Fuck me! (Meanwhile, on a Star Destroyer, a shuttle arrives. Ukano awaits it's arrival. Out steps Emperor Palpatine.) Ukano: My Emperor. Stoddard and Sharkface are dead. But, our ally Yellow Diamond captured Princess Celestia's adoptive son. Palpatine: You've done well, Ukano. The New Multi-Universal War has begun. Ukano: The Corvus virus has been reawakened and is ready to destroy the technology of The B Team and Resistance. Palpatine: Wonderful. Everything is going as I have foreseen. (Evil laughter) (Back at The B Team's new HQ in L.A.) Hendricks: We failed! We fucking failed!!! Not only did Yellow Diamond declare war on us, but Celestia's adoptive son has been captured by that fucking Gem Tyrant!! Troy: We may have lost him, but we just need to keep fighting! We'll defeat both her and the Galactic Empire!! Hendricks: (Calmer) Alright. I'm sorry. It's just... I've been serving the Princess ever since she returned two years ago. I just don't know what she's gonna say to me. ???: I'll just tell you to keep going, Jacob. (Celestia arrives.) Hendricks: Princess Celestia. Celestia: I found out where David is. He's on the Gem Homeworld and is in custody. You, your team, and the Power Rangers Megaforce must find him before Yellow Diamond can do anything to harm him. Emma: What about the Empire? Celestia: Leia, Luna, The B Team, and the Resistance will take them on, as well as other heroes. Hendricks: '''We'll find a way to get Talon back, Your Highness. (Fade to black) '''FUTURE WARFARE: EMPIRE Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Black Ops Storyline Category:Resistance Storyline Category:Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance Storyline Category:Future Warfare: Empire Category:Finales